Te Quiero
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: "—Lo siento. —Murmuró cuando la canción llegó a su fin. —Se que extrañas a Ron y sé que nunca debí haberlos obligado a esto. Hermione yo Te Quiero demasiado y sé que lo mejor hubiera sido irte con él." Regalo para Svilesan Happy Birthday nena!  :


**Bueno aquí estoy publicando mi primer y único Hermione-Harry, solo porque está dedicado a mi querida Svil, Feliz Cumpleaños! Sé que esta raro pero entiéndanme es mi primera vez con la pareja.**

**Nada mío todo de JK.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Harry<span>**

No podía soportar más esta situación, Hermione no dejaba de llorar y sabía que era mi culpa, la quería mas de lo que la mayoría podía imaginar y lo que ella quería se lo había quitado yo y mi maldita bocata. Desde el día en que Ron partió Hermione lloraba cuando pensaba que no la escuchaba, pero claro que lo hacía, esto me estaba partiendo el corazón y no podía hacer nada, no si no regresaba nuestro amigo, su verdadero amor.

Así que lo hice, un día escuchando una canción en la radio la obligue a bailar y aquí estábamos bailando y con una sonrisa en los labios, la primera sonrisa en semanas, las primeras risas que escuchaba, eso me ponía bien demasiado, había extrañado tanto a mi Hermione valiente y sonriente.

—_Lo siento_.—murmure cuando la canción terminaba y la sonrisa comenzaba a desaparecer de sus labios…

**Hermione**

Toda mi vida era un completo desastre, yo quería a Ron, tenía que quererlo pero porque cuando se marcho no me dolió tanto, podía estar tranquila al pensar en él, es solo que me dolía darme cuenta de eso, me dolía saber que lo que siempre había creído que era verdad de un día para otro todo se desmoronaba, ahora entendía que a quien realmente amaba era a Harry, a mi mejor amigo a la única persona que sabía todo sobre mi, a la única persona que nunca imagine amar. Merlín me había enamorado de Harry Potter y esto sería imposible, ÉL amaba a Ginny se lo había dado a entender a todos el curso pasado, en su momento me alegraba por ellos, pero no ahora.

Lo amaba y sé que si se lo confesaba nuestra amistad se vería arruinada, por eso lloraba desde la partida de Ron, porque mi vida era un total asco, yo era un total fiasco no entendía como mi corazón se había enamorado de la única persona que había estado a mi lado a pesar de todo, si él era mi amigo mi único verdadero amigo. Sabía que Harry estaba preocupado por mí, sabía que él creía que lloraba por Ron, por él nunca derrame una lagrima y sabia que nunca lo haría.

Así que me sorprendió la noche en que Harry me saco a bailar, en verdad era un desastre bailando pero no importaba, era la primera vez que sonreía en días, en verdad todo esto era tan bueno, incluso había reído, era extraño escuchar mi risa después de tanto tiempo. Yo sonreía por estar con él.

—_Lo siento. —_Murmuró cuando la canción llegó a su fin. —_Se que extrañas a Ron y sé que nunca debí haberlos obligado a esto. Hermione yo Te Quiero demasiado y sé que lo mejor hubiera sido irte con él._

_—No. —_Dije casi sin voz. —_Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, yo fui la que decidí quedarme contigo, yo soy la que quiere estar contigo, yo te quiero Harry y por eso estoy contigo. Así que deja de hacerte la víctima y supera tu trauma por que existimos personas que te queremos más de lo que te imaginas y por eso queremos estar contigo a tu lado. —_dije al borde de la desesperación.

A los pocos segundos reaccione le había dicho que lo amaba, o bueno le había dado a entender eso, él si podía darse cuenta de las cosas, él sencillamente no era Ron, Harry si se podía dar cuenta de las cosas.

—_Hermione, ¿Qué dijiste?_—dijo sorprendido.

—_Que te quiero Harry, más de lo que te puedes imaginar_. —por alguna razón aun permanecíamos abrazados a pesar de no bailar, era una sensación buena.

—_Yo también te Quiero. —_y dicho esto me beso, en ese momento entendí que todo saldría bien, sabía que al finalizar esta guerra lo tendría conmigo y eso nadie me lo quitaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien?, recuerden que es mi primera vez… Pero bueno la verdad solo espero que le guste a Svilesan. Dime si te gusto!<strong>

**Coments?**

**A[l]e[j]a[n]d[r]a**

** cortito pero hecho con amor (?) (:**


End file.
